Power Rangers: Trakeena's King
by yugiohfan163
Summary: After losing her father, Trakeena thinks Leo might make the perfect king for her, while also thinking about adding a couple of rangers as concubines.
1. Chapter 1

Power rangers: Trakeena's king

chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Trakeena sat in her father's former throne while lamenting over the fact her father was no more. She did this almost every night after he passed, feeling sadness deep inside. She purred and looked like a human woman with a black insect looking headdress, large purple segmented eyes on the head dress, and she had bright green eyes. She was wearing a skin tight black costume with some padded/armour atop her chest and shoulders, slits around her upper thighs and such on a few other spots with her feet having elevation from slight heels.

Any of the sting wingers or monsters on the ship would stay away from her during this time lest they feel Trakeena's wrath.

She just thought of her father and how much he meant to her and the result was feeling some tears in her eyes and would quickly brush them away since she didn't need to show any weakness to any fool who would wander in here and interrupt her time. Her father... To her he was amazing, perfect... And now he was gone.

She clenched her fists and thought back to the red ranger, the one who took him away from her in the first place. The one the other Rangers called... Leo.

She hates him. Hates him with all her heart. He murdered her father!

She had done her best to end him but it never worked.

And as she thought of her anger... She suddenly felt wetness between her legs.

Her eyes widened and went down to her groin and felt her body feel a little warm. "... The hell?" She whispered in shock. 'Am I...getting turned on?' She thought, her fingers brushing her crotch 'Thinking about... HIM?!'

She pulled her hand back and stood up while feeling herself get angry. Not just at Leo, but at herself. "What is wrong with me?!" She snarled quietly. "He's the one who killed my father, and suddenly I'm getting aroused?!" She yelled, throwing the table. It smashed against the wall while she started pacing.

"WHY?! Why is HE making me aroused?!" She snarled at herself. "Why am I aroused to the thought of HIM?! Sure he is attractive, for a human, but he killed my father!"

Hearing herself say that outloud just made her more angry as she grabbed her staff and fired an energy blast at the nearest wall. "ATTRACTIVE?!" She yelled "WHY did I say that?!"

The hole caused by her attack alerted Kegler who looked in and saw Trakeena pacing while huffing in anger.

"My queen?" Villamax asked as he entered the room.

"WHAT?!" she turned to him and looked close to shooting another energy blast only in someone's head.

"I... I heard your anger. What is wrong?" He flinched.

"Nothing! Right now I don't want to be disturbed. Understood?" Trakeena snarled, her staff glowing brighter and brighter.

Villamax held up his hands and slowly backed out of the room.

Trakeena gave deep sighs/breathes, her breath slipping through her teeth.

'This makes no sense. Who in their right mind would get aroused on the man who killed their own father?' She thought, calming down to think more rationally. 'Ok, he beat my father, showing he's very strong for one.' She listed off, counting down on her fingers. 'He does have a well physique and nice looking skin, showing he does stay clean, which is good because those suits look like they'd make him sweat a lot.' She thought, continuing to count. 'Plus that suit of his is BEYOND tight in some very... Special and 'important' places.' She blushed at that part. 'And he does show courage no matter what the odds. He would make a fine King... Wait, what?!' she went wide eyed. 'I did NOT just think that...did I?'

She looked down at her hands, shaking as her eyes spread wide. 'I'm actually considering him king material!' She growled, punching a wall. 'It's official, I've lost it. Completely lost it.' She told herself, grumbling gently.

"Maybe I just need some sleep to forget about that." She said aloud but she knew she couldn't sleep with her level of arousal. 'If I'm real quick no one will notice.'

She made sure the room was locked before she removed her chest plate, dropping it to the floor, while moving the area of her outfit between her legs to the side revealing her wet pussy. She moved a hand to one breast and started giving it a squeeze. She moaned gently, falling to her knees as she spread her legs while slipping her hand between her legs.

She bit her lip to try and muffle herself while noticing more juices seeping out over her fingers. Her pussy juices pooled out, coating her fingers and dropping onto the floor. She kneaded her breasts harder while rubbing her thighs and added a second finger. "Leo." She whisper moaned, not noticing as she fingered herself faster.

She gave her nipple a tug and let out a gasp. "Yes! Fuck me hard!" She moved her fingers back and forth while leaning down to lick against her breasts. She moaned, feeling her climax approaching fast. She curled her fingers inside her while brushing her thumb against her clit.

"My King! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Leo!" She moaned, cumming over her own hand. She arched her back and cried out loud as her juices sprayed over the floor with how much was coming out. She fell on her back, shaking slightly as she rode out her orgasm.

When it was over she looked at her drenched hand. She began to lick up the cum off her hand, moaning gently.

'Oh god, if my father saw me like this...' Trakeena whispered, feeling both sexy but guilty. "He'd be angry that I'm getting off on the man who ended him." She thought aloud before she began to rationalise herself. "... Or he would be happy that I found a powerful man to be my mate, my king." She told herself. "He might be a little tricky to persuade, but I think I can find a way." The queen grinned evilly, accepting her attraction. 'Time I paid him a little visit.'

*with Leo*

The red Galaxy Ranger sighed as he entered his room late at night, running his hand through his hair.

"Man, late night training really takes it out of a guy." He muttered as he began to get undressed, falling onto his bed. "Wonder if I should go to sleep like this or just go naked." He muttered, laying in his underwear. Shrugging he rolled to his side, trying to get to sleep. But he noticed like there was something beside him on the bed.

"... Huh?" He blinked, rolling over to see the source of the weight on the bed.

"Hi there." smiled Trakeena with her head propped up with one hand while she was on her side and had her other hand resting on her hip.

"Trakeena!" Leo gasped, eyes widening. He tried to jump out of bed but found he couldn't move.

"When you layed down a needle dug into your skin, injecting you with an antistatic that makes your body limp... Well, unresponsive to your thoughts to be precise... From the collarbone down. Don't worry, it only lasts an hour and has no side effects, it isn't a poison. It's used for operations." She explained at his confused look at his body .

"What do you want?" He frowned.

"What's wrong? You're in your underwear with an attractive woman right here. I thought men your age dream of this." she teased. "And you know how I corrected myself on the 'limp' comment? Well if your body HAD gone limp then this would be no fun and I wouldn't have THIS reaction." She smiled, rubbing her knee gently against his crotch making him moan gently.

"S-Stop!" he got out while trying to force his body to move away.

"Stop? But I feel your 'Lion Cub' all hot and hard." She pouted seductively while rubbing her knee harder against the spot while reaching over to trail her fingers against his pecks. "My my, you have an AMAZING body for a human." She purred, her fingernails lightly brushing his skin seductively.

Leo blushed while feeling his cock slowly spring to life under his underwear.

"Oh my! Even bigger than your suit suggested!" Trakeena gasped, feeling the hardness against her knee. "Does me feeling you up really get you excited?"

"N...no..." He lied as she reached down, her hand slipping into his boxes and grasping his cock with her soft fingers making him gasp.

"Your lips say no, but this says yes." she smirked while inwardly stunned as she felt it getting harder in her hand. She began to stroke his cock slowly, amazed at the warmth that was radiating from it and loving just how... right it felt in her hands.

'I can't believe I'm getting hard from this!' Leo thought, wanting to fight the pleasure but her hand was just too good. And the more she rubbed his chest and cock, the harder he got.

Soon she pushed his chest gently, pushing him onto his back. Trakeena grinned, straddling his waist and grinding her covered vagina against his hard cock. "Mmm, I can feel it pulsing through my covering." Trakeena purred seductively. "Can you feel how wet I am?"

Leo found it hard NOT to considering he felt her juices through the fabric and against his cock as they dripped through.

"Well? You want to fuck your archenemy's tight, wet, virgin pussy?" She purred.

He shook his head before groaning as she purposely rubbed against his dick harder.

"Don't lie to me Red Ranger, especially when I feel you throbbing so sexily against my pussy." She tutted saucily. "Be truthful and I might go easy on you."

"... My body finds yours attractive in THIS moment." he snarled gently, admitting it guiltily.

"See? Was that so hard?" she smirked. "And this once is all that we need. You have to admit, there is a heavy sexual tension between us. Which became even stronger after you killed my father. A night of hate fucking of getting our lust out, is what we need." Trakeena grinned, lying a bit.

"You're serious?" he asked with disbelief.

"Don't play dumb. You know we both need to get this lust out of our systems if we really want to fight and I've had enough staying awake ln long, sleepless nights as I finger myself to the thought of you and your hard cock." She replied, playing her role perfectly. "Let me fuck you for both of us and I'll be on my way, we'll never speak of this again."

'She is serious! And if we fuck, it'll feel like I'm betraying my home and friends.' Leo thought, flinching. 'But at the same time she's making a lot of sense and it will be just one fuck. And it's gonna be pretty hard to go to sleep if my cock stays this rigid.' And her pussy... It feels so good!'

Trakeena smirked before reaching down to tear the fabric covering her pussy off. "Well? How about it?" Trakeena said, rubbing her now bare pussy against him.

"Ah! A-Alright!" he caved.

"Alright what?" Trakeena smirked. "I don't know what to do unless you tell me, Mr Red."

"Alright, let's...fuck." he admitted while looking away.

"Ah ah, don't look away. No point in doing this if you don't look." she tutted, moving his head so they were looking each other eye to eye. "Now speak clearly while looking me in the eye."

"I... want to fuck you so... please?" He asked.

"Fuck where exactly?"

"STOP WITH THE TEASING!" Leo groaned. "I WANT TO FUCK YOUR PUSSY, ALRIGHT?!"

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" she smirked.

Leo growled, wishing he could control his body so he could roll them over and fuck her like a bitch.

Trakeena reached down and grasped his cock while lining it up with her pussy. "Hope you don't cum too soon, that'd spoil some of the fun."

"Hope you don't tire yourself, blue balling me until I can move again." Leo shot back.

She chuckled before slowly moving her hips down and let out a gasp feeling the head slowly slide in. She bit her lip, slowly lowering herself on his cock as she felt her cunt being spread open wider than her fingers ever had.

"Ah!" groaned Leo who was stunned at how snug it felt and he wasn't fully in just yet. "Tight!" he gasped, bucking his hips.

"Ahh! So big!" Trakeena gasped feeling the rest of it go inside her as her hips touched his and she could feel the entire length buried inside her snatch. "A... A... perfect fit." she panted in some amazement, looking down at Leo lustfully in the eye. "Like it was made for my pussy."

Leo looked in her eyes, not saying anything.

"Silent eh? Well let's fix that." she smirked before slowly moving, causing herself to let out a moan with Leo gritting his teeth to keep silent.

'So tight!' he thought, wishing he could thrust in and out of her. 'No! Don't think that!'

Trakeena moaned, bouncing on his lap at her own pace just enjoying the pleasure. "Good god! Your whole cock is stuffed up in my pussy!" Trakeena moaned as she bounced on him. "I can feel you against my womb!"

Leo groaned since he felt her get tighter and tried even more to lift a hand or anything. "You... Feel so good!" Leo moaned.

Trakeena leaned down with her breasts pressing him and started rocking her hips against his faster while moaning louder. "On fuck me! Fuck me! Plow my pussy! Force it open! Wreck my cunt! Ruin me for all other cocks!" Trakeena moaned, suddenly kissing him.

His eyes widened while feeling her tongue worm its way in his mouth and rub against his own. He shrugged, metaphorically, kissing back as he began to slowly regain some control on his body.

'Yes! Come on body, move!' He thought proudly. His hands reached up, grasping her ass and squeezing as he finally got himself to thrust in and out of her.

Trakeena's eyes widened in shock since he was suppose to be paralyzed, but let out a moan from the grasping as she felt her pussy tingle feeling his cock move back and forth. "Yes! Leo! Ruin me!" She moaned happily.

"You wanted a fucking? Well you got one!" Leo grinned, rolling them over so he was on top. He moved his hands onto her thighs and spread her legs out more and pulled back before he started slamming inside her faster and harder.

"YES! FUCK ME! Fuck my pussy!" Trakeena grinned, moaning, as she kissed him again.

Leo grunted and felt her insides get tighter, which just urged him to go even faster. He kept kissing her as well, holding her legs wide as so he could reach the best angles. 'Oh sweet god it feels so hot and warm!' He thought, not stopping.

'This is haven!' Trakeena thought, moaning as she came around his cock.

Leo noticed and broke the kiss with a smirk. "Wow, so the big tough Trakeena came from just from feeling my cock?"

"It... It's so good! Now cum in me Red Ranger, fill me!" She moaned with a smile.

"I don't know, I mean I'm the one on top, so who's to stop me from cumming somewhere else?"

"... Huh?" She blinked in shock and confusion. 'Where else would he cum?'

Leo smirked before slowly pulling out of her pussy and started rubbing his cock against her ass.

"I... No!" She gasped, unable to stop him as he pushed into her ass. She tensed up and let out a moan while wrapping her arms around him with her nails digging into his back.

Leo flinched but it didn't stop him. He grabbed her legs, marveling at how sexy they were for a second before he wrapped them around his waist and began to thrust in and out of his ass as fast and hard as he could fully committed to cumming in there.

"Sweet god! You're like an animal!" she cried out.

"Like a lion?" He joked, grunting as he came in her tight ass.

"YEEES!" she screamed with wide eyes feeling the hot seed pour into her backdoor.

Leo panted as his cock continued to pulse, shooting a few last blasts of hot cum into his archenemies insides before his orgasum ended but his cock did not soften. He pulled out of her ass with a 'pop', his still hard cock swinging wildly and slapped itself against her pussy hard making her gasp at the impact.

"Y... You're still hard?" She panted, drooling a bit.

"On your knees on the floor." He growled gently in her ear "You want me to fuck you? I'm gonna fill every hole you've got."

Trakeena shuddered with joy hearing his tone and climbed off him before getting on all fours with her ass facing him.

Leo grinned, slapping her ass. "Good eagerness but wrong way. You've got a hole up front I haven't tried yet."

'Oh, right.' she thought moving around with her face in front of his cock.

"Open wide." Leo smiled, holding his cock steady. "I always wanted to see what you'd look like sucking my cock."

Trakeena grinned, opening her mouth and slowly lowering her head onto his cock letting it slip past her soft lips. She moaned, taking the cock into her mouth as she slowly took more and more into her mouth. She began to suck gently, bobbing her head with about three inches in her mouth and aiming for more

"Oh fuck! You're a natural!" Leo moaned as he put a hand on her head and lightly thrust deeper into her mouth.

After a particular hard thrust she gagged a bit, closing her eyes to stop tears falling, but she refused to stop. 'I'll make him cum in no time.' She thought both proudly and arrogantly, trying to take his entire length into her mouth. She pushed her head over another inch while trying to relax her throat.

"Oh... Oh fuck! Your throats so good!" He moaned as he gripped her head while pushing his cock in deeper.

Trakeena found her nose against his pelvis and that was when she realised she had taken his entire length! She grinned mentally, even when she was gagging around his cock on the outside as she tried to stop herself from choking while also pleasuring him.

'Fuck! I can't believe she managed to take the whole thing!' Leo thought, finding the sensation TOO good! He held her head and started thrusting his hips with his cock pistoning in and out of her tight mouth. He looked down in lust and amazement. The woman who tried to kill him and his friends on her knees, mouth wide as she sucked his cock and let him face fuck her. All of it was so amazing, so hot, so ungodly BEAUTIFUL, that he couldn't help but grip her head with both hands while moving as fast as his hips could go. "Here it cums Trakeena!" He groaned, filling her mouth and throat in a flood of white.

Her eyes widened since the cock expanded a little and she had to pull back a little so she could start swallowing the loads without it overflowing in her mouth. It was hard, but she did it.

Leo panted and slowly pulled out of her mouth with some of his sperm leaking out as she gasped for air.

"So... good." She panted while trying to scoop any cum dribbling out back into her mouth which she proceeded to swallow

"I... Wow you're a slut." He chuckled.

'Don't blast him away Trakeena, he's just getting into the role.' thought the woman with a low growl. Even though the comment DID make her a bit wet .

"Okay, so how should we do next?" He smirked, kissing her neck.

"I say this." She moved back and spread her legs with her whole body visible to Leo.

Leo smirked. 'This is and as going to be a LOT of fun.' he thought. He moved down and gave her inners a quick rub and saw her shudder from it before positioning himself at her soaking wet slit.

"You're actually very beautiful." He smiled, slowly entering her.

"W-Whaaaaa!" she moaned out while gritting her teeth as she felt it push into her pussy while feeling it slowly widen up. 'It somehow feels BIGGER!'

Leo let out a low groan. While her pussy wasn't as tight as her ass, it still felt tight enough to where it quickly started to grip around his cock the more it pushed in. "Fuck!" He gasped, beginning to fuck her hard.

"Oh god!" she moaned out feeling her pussy stretch out even further.

"Trakeena!" Leo moaned as he grabbed her hips and moved in and out of her snatch with more force behind his thrusts. "You're so tight! So good!"

"Oh yes! Yes! More Leo! Wreck my tight little cunt!" Trakeena moaned in ecstasy.

"When you take away your imposing figure you look and sound like a slut!" he grunted.

"For you!" She moaned deeply. "Keep fucking me like your own personal slut!"

Leo smirked, speeding up while reaching down to her breasts to start kneading them with each of his thrusts. "You're so beautiful when you're honest." He whispered in her ear.

Hearing that made her moan louder in joy while feeling her body heat up even more. "Cum in me!" She begged. "Drown my cunt with your sperm!"

"Fine." He grinned happily, moaning as he came hard.

"AAHHHHH!" moaned Trakeena as she felt the amount of cum shoot into her and down into her womb while feeling it build up till some started to leak out.

Leo panted, falling asleep as he fell forward on top of her and pinned her down with his cock staying inside her

.

Trakeena sighed, smiling. 'Oh well, looks like I'll be sleeping here for the night.' She thought, chuckling gently. She wrapped her arms around Leo and closed her eyes. 'I had my taste... Now to make him mine.' she thought while inwardly chuckling in her mind with a dark and seductive tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Power rangers: Trakeena's king

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo slowly felt his body twitch as his eyes started to open. He yawned as he sat up and stretched, finding himself alone. "Was... It all a dream?" He blinked in shock.

His answer came from spotting a piece of paper taped to his chest. He blinked in shock, pulling the paper off and reading.

'Sorry stud, I had to leave before someone saw me. We can play around again later.

Love, Trakeena'

"... Again? Love?" He blinked in shock. "And... Did she kiss the page?" he asked seeing a lipstick mark. That's when he heard the phone go off. "Huh?" He blinked, answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Leo, get out bed. We've got monster problems down town." spoke Kai.

"Okay Kai! On my way!" Leo nodded, hanging up and running off.

(Timeskip)

Leo sighed as he walked towards his room once more, feeling pain in his joints.

It had been a few weeks since his run in with Trakeena, and the monster fights as normal as usual.

... And she had yet to return.

Something that shocked him, expecting her to come back when she said it clear it was a one night thing. He was honestly confused.

'I can't be worrying about that, it was one night, that's it.' He told himself in annoyance. He opened the door and rubbed his head as the door shut and looked up before going wide eyed at seeing Trakeena laying on his bed. She was spread out, her right leg draped over her other with her right hand resting between her breasts.

"Hello Leo, have a nice fight?" she asked seductively.

"Trakeena?!" He gasped, jumping back. "W-What are you doing in my room, again?"

"What do you think?" She lightly chuckled. "After our last time it seems I still have an itch, and guess who I wanted to fix that?"

"... Bullshit." He frowned.

"Oh? Why say that?" she frowned.

"You really think I'm that stupid?" He frowned.

"Hmmmm, noooo." she smirked. "But come now, after our last session, you can't honestly say you haven't remembered it over and over, can you?"

"And you think I trust you?"

"Oh I know you don't trust me, especially since you keep fighting my monsters. But come now, you can't seriously expect me to believe that after our little fun, you haven't gotten hard from it." Trakeena smirked sexily, licking her lips.

Leo kept a stern expression while swearing inside since more than once her HAD gotten hard from the memories.

Trakeena smirked and moved onto her back, spreading her legs. "How about this? If you can eat me out this one time, I'll leave and we can stop all of this and just go back to killing each other." Trakeena offered sexily, even while her costume hugged her body tightly and had yet to remove the part covering her pussy. But the suit was so tight and she was so wet Leo could see her pussy clear as day.

Leo gulped and tried not to stare, but seeing her like this in person reminded him of how tight and amazing it was, AGAIN!

... And then she began to run her fingers over her wet entrance.

"Fine! I'll do it, but then you leave." Leo told her, trying to stay mad.

"Of course, but let's see if your mouth's good for eating me out then just getting grouchy." Trakeena smirked, pulling her suit to the side revealing her crotch.

Leo internally sighed before walking over and crawled onto the bed before leaning down and spread her thighs a little more to get a closer look. He saw the beautiful pussy he fucked while kissing up her left thigh teasingly. If he had to do this he was going to get some fun by making her squirm and beg.

Trakeena let out a gasp while smirking inside since she expected this kinda thing due to how dominating he was last time. And oh boy was she excited for that again!

'I won't hold a thing back.' he thought as he stuck his tongue out and started brushing it against her snatch. His tongue acted quickly, darting in and out and all over very quickly.

"Oooh!" she moaned with a gasp. "That... That's good!"

'I'll make her cum much faster than last time.' He thought proudly, grinning.

Trakeena moaned while holding his head closer as she felt Leo's tongue wiggle around inside her like a snake. "Oh... Oh Leo! You are eating me so good!" She moaned. "Keep it up!"

'Give me a minute.' Leo thought proudly as he pulled her closer and moved his mouth closer to where he started sucking around the outside of the folds. 'She... Tastes real good.' he thought absentmindedly, sucking her pussy making her moan louder and louder. He moved his mouth up a little bit and started sucking on her clit.

"Leo!" Trakeena moaned, wrapping her legs around his head. "Lick more! Suck on my clit harder!"

'Don't have to tell me twice.' Leo thought, upping his assault thinking the legs around his head was JUST a show off Trakeena's please. Well it WAS but not JUST.

'Just a little bit more.' thought Trakeena with a chuckle. She felt her limit grow closer, but she also began to slowly tighten the grip her legs had on Leo's head. Only lightly, as to not arouse suspicious... *Que drum roll*

As Trakeena neared her climax Leo found he couldn't move his head, his mouth trapped against her vagina and his nose plugged against her pelvis, cutting off his breathing. As he panicked, yelling into her pussy as he slapped her leg, Trakeena's moaned grew louder and louder until Leo passed out and Trakeena came.

She hummed and panted with her juices on Leo's face with her chuckling a little. "Out like a light... My king." She smiled... Somehow both LOVINGLY and EVILLY at the same time... It was a creepy sight. She unhooked her legs from around Leo's head, Leo's body falling limp on the bed but still breathing.

"Don't worry, you won't be hurt, well depends on you that is." She purred, running her fingers across his face teasingly.

*Time skip*

Leo started to slowly come around with a groan. He blinked slowly, noting he couldn't feel his body. He looked around and saw darkness while noting his body wasn't moving. His eyes soon adjusted to the dark, finding himself connected to some giant spider web made of glowing green silk. "H-Hey, what's going on?" he groaned while trying to get his arms to move, but they stayed unmoving. The web was just too sticky! And everywhere it touched on his body, it was numb.

"Look who's finally awake." Trakeena grinned as she emerged from the shadows carrying a silver tray with a bowl filled with what looked like soup.

"Trakeena! I knew something was up, what's going on!?" he growled.

"I'm holding you prisoner until you marry me, agree to be my king." Trakeena said simply.

"Not happening!" Leo snapped.

"Oh? Well I guess I'll just have to change your tone."

Trakeena grinned. "But that's for later. You need to eat." She added, dipping a spoon into the soup she was carrying and holding the spoon up to Leo's mouth. "Say 'ah'." She smiled.

"No way, I'm not falling for that old trick." he frowned turning his head away from it.

"Oh don't be a baby." Trakeena rolled her eyes before she ate the spoon full. "See?"

"Considering you're the one who's drugged me TWO times, for all I know you could be immune to poison."

"... I poisoned you once. And that wasn't even poison. It was an anaesthetic. And I'm human just like you... Well, roughly SIXTY percent human." Trakeena replied. "So trying to make myself immune to poison wouldn't be easy, now open up and eat."

Leo frowned before he relented and opened his mouth. The spoon went in and he drank up the soup and expected to feel drowsy or pain. But nothing... it was just good soup.

"Good boy." Trakeena chuckled, kissing his cheek. "After all it's best to keep up your strength with plenty of nutrients."

"Yea yea." He rolled his eyes as he leaned down and kept eating the spoonfuls she held out for him.

Trakeena smiled as she fed him until the soup was all gone, Trakeena setting the tray on the floor.

"Thanks for the meal, but me becoming your king is never gonna happen." Leo scoffed.

"We'll see about that, my love." She purred, kissing him deeply before she fell to her knees and undid his pants.

Leo growled and struggled again to try and push her away, but it failed and saw his dick flop out in front of her.

"I missed this." She smiled, kissing it. "And you were going to try and keep it from me."

'And I'll keep doing that as soon as I get out of this web.' Leo thought but it was useless. The only stuff he could move and feel were his head and his cock.

Trakeena licked around the sides of said dick while caressing his balls sack. "Hmm... Tastes so good. Does it feel good?" She moaned.

"Y-Yeah." Leo begrudgingly admitted.

Trakeena grinned as she continued her assault, keeping it slow and teasing. She swirled her tongue around the head while occasionally taking it out of her mouth to flick her tongue against his balls.

"Oh... Oh fuck! You tease! Why not act like the slut you are and gag on it?!" Leo groaned and ordered, but tried to resist the pleasure which was the reason for the 'insult'.

'Aw, sounds like someone is getting antsy.' Trakeena thought with a giggle, feeling his cock pulsed in a way that showed he was going to cum... And she stopped. She slid her mouth away and saw Leo was disappointed. "Something wrong?"

"Why'd you stop?" He couldn't help from asking .

"Because you're not cumming until you're mine." She smirked. "So, what do you say?"

"N... No." He frowned, shaking his head.

"Oh well, guess we'll have to stop for today then." She replied, shrugging, before leaving.

Leo growled and could only stay there with his cock firmly standing. "You bitch! Get back here!" He snapped.

All he got was silence in return.

He snarled, shaking in anger. "GET BACK HERE!"

Trakeena hummed as she closed and locked the door, walking away from the room she kept Leo inside. 'Let's see just how strong he is before breaking and considering my offer.' Trakeena smiled proudly.

(Timeskip)

Trakeena hummed as she walked through her ship, preparing for another trip to Leo who had been held for nearly a week now/ Each day she would do the same. Feed him some food, then mess around with his dick until he was ready to cum and then ask the same question.

And he'd always say no. But she could tell it in his eyes he was starting to have a hard time saying it the last few days. She was breaking him down!

She picked up the tray of food and headed to the room. She hummed, smiling as she unlocked the door, using her hip to push the door open carefully. "Leo~ I'm back~" She sang happily and seductively, like a loving wife returning home from shopping or work.

Leo didn't reply and just sent a glare at her as she walked over.

"You won't believe how hard work was. So many incompetent soldiers not understanding simple orders." Trakeena continued as if Leo HAD answered while she walked through the room, past the large pole installed in the room as well as a shelf of sex toys and a bath. "How was your day dear?" She added playfully as she came to a stop in front of him, revealing the food she was giving him today.

"It sucked." he scoffed out without stopping his glare.

"Really?" She pouted cutely before she held up a sandwich. "Say 'ah'. So I have good news." She smiled as Leo bit into the sandwich.

"What?" he spoke up while munching on the bite.

"Well it's been nearly a month since our first time, where you filled all my holes with SO much cum." She smiled happily. "Turns out... You've given my oven a bun." She winked.

His eyes widened and forced himself to swallow the piece. "W...W...What?"

"You heard." She smiled before dramatically sighing. "I guess that means I must hold back on our meetings from now on."

"W-Why?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Well I can't have us being all rough and wild encase we hurt the baby." She said teasingly. "Which is why I'm sad. I had a few nice toys I wanted to try out on myself."

Leo blushed glancing at them on the shelf while briefly imagining her on all fours with her holes stuffed with them.

"Well?" Trakeena smiled happily as she continued to feed him. "Any ideas on names?"

"I... No." He shook his head, gulping.

"Well after you eat I'll leave you since I need to make sure the baby has a room ready." Trakeena smirked. She turned and started walking away.

"D... Don't walk away bitch!" Leo snapped making Trakeena stop and a loving shudder rushing up and down her spine.

"Oh? But why not?" she asked turning to him.

Leo's jaw dropped as he was conflicted in what to say, 'If she leaves I'll have to deal with my hard on for another day. But if I cave I'll be betraying my home. Not to mention I got her knocked up!' He thought in constant contradiction,

"Well, I guess if you wanna be alone, that's your choice." she spoke holding her hands up and started walking away with a hidden smirk.

Leo snarled and Trakeena stopped once again as she felt herself get wet.

"Fine! I'll be your king." He snapped.

"Pardon?" She asked in shock and joy.

"I'll be your king alright! Just let me cum." he huffed.

"Oh, so you JUST want to cum?" Trakeena teased as she walked towards him. "What about being king? Or how about looking after our child?"

"I... Okay." He sighed. "So you agree to all of it?" Trakeena asked, walking close to him.

Leo sighed and just nodded.

Trakeena grinned and kissed him deeply. She reached down and brushed her fingers against his cock. It was already hard and pulsing for her. "Well how do you want me to deal with this? Mouth, pussy, or ass?" She asked, licking his neck,

"All. Now let me down." he growled,

She smiled and eagerly cut the webbing around him with him stumbling since its been over a week since he could move entirely.

"My body... Is so numb." He grumbled.

"Need a moment?" Trakeena asked, walking over to her shelf. "I could always... Warm myself up... For you."

Leo blinked and smirked. "Actually, that sounds like the perfect idea."

"Hmm. And you tell me what to do." Trakeena purred. "And what to use."

"Alright, use that dildo in your ass." he pointed to a black colored dildo that looked about twice his own size.

"Oh! A big one!" Trakeena grinned, grabbing the toy. "How do you want me, my king?" She asked, gesturing to her cloths.

"Naked, and I wanna see your ass when you put it in."

Trakeena shuddered happily, stripping quickly. She grabbed the dildo and turned around with her facing Leo and set the toy on the ground while spreading her ass and rubbed the tip against her backdoor. She moaned, feeling the head teasingly push against her rosebud before she slowly began to lower herself. She bit her lip since it had been a while the last time Leo used that hole, so trying to get something twice his size inside was rather tricky. But she also played with both holes every other day to tease and taunt him so it wasn't TOO hard but it was still a challenge.

Leo watched as the toy slid in and she slid down i while unable to look away. It was an entrancing sight.

"A-Almost there." she moaned out as she kept pushing her hips over the toy while feeling get stretched out more and more with each inch. "G... Got it!" She gasped as the last of the fake cock entered her body. 'Good god I can feel every inch!'

"So hot." Leo muttered before he walked over and face her with his dick in her face. "Now suck on this."

"Yes... My king." Trakeena grinned, opening her mouth wide as she took his cock into her mouth eagerly.

Leo groaned due to how long his cock has been sensitive from lack of ejaculating, and Trakeena from how she missed the taste. He grasped her head, beginning to fuck her face. "Damn! I've waited too long to get some release! This time, I'm gonna make sure you drink every drip of sperm that's built up!" Leo moaned deeply. "Take it bitch!"

'I will!' she moaned in her mind and relaxed her throat to take in all of Leo's cock and let him use her mouth like a sex toy. She loved it so much!

Leo grunted while amazed at how much better her mouth felt and could tell any second he would dump a big load of his sperm right down her throat. "T... Take it all!" He gasped, cumming into her mouth.

Trakeena hummed with joy feeling the hot seed pour into her and swallowed load after load. 'Finally!' she thought happily, glad she could taste it so well. But it was much more thicker and made her have to swallow some of the loads harder. It was actually kind of hard to do.

Leo panted while pulling back a little so Trakeena could swallow every drop he gave her. "That was good." He groaned.

Trakeena nodded with some sperm dribbling out of her mouth while she managed to finally get the more bigger ones down her throat. She moaned, cumming as she continued to ride the dildo that was up her ass.

Leo noticed the juices and smirked. "You really are a slut, orgasming while drinking my cum at the same time having your ass stuffed up with a toy."

"I'm your slut my king." She winked.

He felt his dominant side coming out hearing that and gave a smirk. "Now lay on your back and spread your legs wide open for me."

"Want me to keep it in?" She purred, doing as she was told.

"Yeah, I wanna make sure you're ready after I flood your pussy with even more of my seed."

"Give the baby company." She moaned, nodding happily.

Leo got on his knees and grabbed her thighs before lining his cock up with her hole before slowly started to push into her. "As tight as I remember." He groaned.

"Oh yes!" moaned out Trakeena while feeling the sensation of his dick run through her. "I missed this!"

"Well I'm not gonna hold anything back and treat you like my personal cum dumpster!" Leo grinned possessively as he pulled back and slammed all the way back into her.

"Yes! Your Queen is you cumdump! Your personal slut!" Trakeena grinned in triumph and love as she moaned with each pussy stretching thrust he gave her. She soon screamed and came hard.

Leo however grunted from the tightness and moved faster, making her moan louder since her pussy was sensitive from her orgasm.

"I... I just came!" She gasped.

"And I'm not gonna stop till your pussy is overflowing with cum!"

Leo reminded as he hit the entrance to her womb hard with each trust.

"OH GOD!"

"Fuck!" Leo grinned, cumming while making sure his cock was fully sheathed inside her.

Trakeena moaned, kissing Leo deeply. 'I can feel my pussy get bigger!' Trakeena thought, the two panting as their orgasm's ended.

"Just...remember...this...isn't...the end..." he got out.

"It isn't?" She asked hopefully, eyes brimming with tears.

"As your king...I'm going to make sure you get filled up like this all the time." Leo grinned.

She smiled while hugging him and to also keep his cock inside so his seed didn't spill out. "My husband... I am yours." She purred lovingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Power rangers: Trakeena's king

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on the Megaship is where Leo's friend and brothers were still looking for any info or any sightings of where Leo might have gone.

"Still nothing?" Mike frowned.

"No, nobody's seen hide nor hare of him." Damon said with a groan, the team feeling depressed.

"Damn it!"

"I know we can find him." Maya said hopefully.

"All we can do is hope he's fine wherever he is." spoke Karone.

The other rangers nodded at the former Astronema as well as the yellow ranger, the guys calming down.

*On Trakeena's ship*

The princess of the empire moaned as she road Leo's cock, her king laying on the bed and enjoying her beauty.

"Oh Leo, it's hitting even deeper than before!" Trakeena moaned happily, almost in victory as her ass slapped against his upper thighs with each thrust/bounce.

"Well your tight little hole is squeezing me all over!" Leo smiled, rubbing her legs and stomach soothingly and teasingly.

"That just means it wants to be filled again!" She moaned and panted, her back arching in ecstasy.

Soon Leo felt his limit hit and his sperm went shooting into her. "Take it my queen!" He moaned as his cum filled her womb.

"Oh yes!" Trakeena moaned, cumming.

Both of them panted and took a second to cuddle on the bed while his dick stayed inside her. "Perfect." They both said.

'Life is great.' thought Trakeena. She moaned as Leo's hands reached down and squeezed her ass.

"Ready for another go at it?" Leo smiled.

"Actually, I was thinking of something even better." Trakeena giggle. "Want to hear it?"

"Of course." Leo nodded.

She pulled off his cock and sat up before getting off the bed. "Follow me, and try not to stare." she teased.

"Sure." He smiled, standing up and following her. He made sure to at least get his pants on as they walked down the corridor. "Where we going?" He asked as they walked through the ship.

"It's a surprise." Trakeena teased, swaying her hips purposefully as she walked.

Leo stared while they turned a corner and he saw they were entering a dark hall. He blinked, taking in the details of the place. The room was large, dark and empty with an odd looking glowing pillar with webbing wrapped around it. "What's that?" Leo asked, the... Thing giving him weird vibes.

"The cocoon. It was made by my father to help me shed this form and become more powerful." Trakeena explained. "But the problem is, I like this form."

"So then why not get rid of it?" Leo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I forgot, but then when you became my king, I realized it could be used for something." Trakeena smiled. "Something MUCH better than using it on me and ruining my beauty."

"Like what?" Leo asked with a raised eyebrow before she suddenly kissed him and slowly lead him towards the cocoon 'Wait, does she mean-' Leo thought, wide eyed... Before she pushed him.

"You will thank me for this." She smiled lovingly.

Leo tried to scream out, but the cocoon muffled him. He found himself inside the strange thing... and screamed in pain but also from the power filling her. "Aaaaaaah!"

Trakeena looked away, hugging herself as she tried to ignore the screams. 'It's to help you, so please just endure it for now.' She stood there for what felt like hours, just listening to his screams as she held back tears. And soon... It was over.

She stood up and faced it while the silence slowly got to her. "Leo?" She asked in slight fear.

It slowly moved a little before she saw something try to break out. A hand burst from the cocoon, green ooze falling to the floor.

She saw it grasped the edge and start to slowly tear it wider.

Leo looked mostly the same although he had a black exoskeleton around his shoulder, upper chest and upper arms that went down his back with several, specifically three, long scorpion tails coming out of his back.

Trakeena's law hung open as he slowly got his leg out last. "Oh... So... so hot." She whispered, feeling her pussy get wet just looking at him.

Leo cracked his joints before looking at Trakeena. "I feel... So much power." He whispered. "Like I could tear apart this whole galaxy!"

"Very sexy." She nodded, kissing his chest lightly before she was pulled against it and saw him look down at her with a smirk.

"But first, someone needs to be 'punished'. You pushed me in there without giving me a chance to respond." Leo smirked darkly, making her shudder happily in excitement.

"Well maybe you're right." Trakeena purred, rubbing his chest. "I HAVE been a naughty girl."

*time skip*

"You... Were so wild." Trakeena whispered with a smile, curled up against Leo's side hours later

Guess this new body boosted my stamina too." Leo said, not that tired.

"So... My king... What should we do with your old 'friends'?" Trakeena asked, kissing her lover's stomach.

"Well, there was this one idea I had for two of them, but you might not like it." Leo said simply.

"What is it?" The half insect woman asked.

"What if we made Maya and Karone a pair of servant girls?"

"I always wanted pets." Trakeena grinned. "And the others?"

"Destroy them of course." Leo shrugged, seemingly not caring.

"Oh my king, hearing you talk like that gets me wet." Trakeena purred.

"Well you've been that way since I emerged, so I think we can get one more round in." Leo smirked, pinning her under him. "Ready to get filled like a balloon?"

*time skip, Terra Venture, with the female ranges*

Karone and Maya were walking to where the galactic beasts are sleeping.

"Lion has been very worried about Leo." Maya sighed. "He's been hoping had show up any second now."

"Of course he is." Karone nodded in understanding and worry.

"That's why I'm going to try and get him to relax and sleep." Maya noted... Before she froze as a breeze flowed past them, the jungle girl picking up a familiar scent. "Wait, I smell something." Maya warned, turning to the source of the smell with wide eyes. "It's Leo"

"Leo?!" Karone gasped before the two took off running.

"I can smell him! He's back!"

Karone followed Maya, who was following her nose, and soon reached an empty clearing. "Well where is he?" Karone frowned.

"This is as far as his scent goes, and it is fresh. He is RIGHT here!" Maya frowned.

Both of them looked around for any sign of their leader. Neither noticed a figure drop down behind them, the figure knocking the two out as they felt a small sting in their necks. The two groaned, passing out.

"Easy as pie." Leo smirked as he emerged from the darkness, picking the two up while admiring their beauty. 'And they're gonna be perfect servant girls.'

*time skip*

Karone moaned as she awoke, finding herself laying on a bed She rubbed her face while noting Maya beside her, both of them still in their clothes. As she looked down she realised they were on VERY fancy beds.

"Where are we?" She whispered aloud, standing up slowly. She looked around and saw one door and tried grabbing the knob, but felt it was locked shut. She frowned and was about to morph... Only to realise her morpher was gone!

'Damn it. Whoever brought us here wanna make sure we're trapped.' She flinched, looking around for any possible way of escape but not seeing any.

Maya groaned and started stirring awake.

"You okay Maya?" Karone asked.

"Yeah, I think." she sat up and rubbed her neck. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Karone sighed while walking over and sat down. "Do you remember anything before passing out?"

"I just remember us following Leo's scent." Maya sighed. "After that I just felt a pinch on the back of my neck and everything went dark."

"Yea, I felt similar." Karone nodded. "I wonder if whoever took us also kidnapped Leo."

"They must have had something of Leo's to trick me into going there. I'm sorry Karone, it's cause I lead us there that we're here." spoke Maya with guilt.

"No Maya, it's not." Karone smiled, hugging her. "You were just hoping to find Leo, believe me, I know the feeling."

"Ah, this is cute." Leo grinned, appearing out of seemingly nowhere as he stood in the corner with his arms crossed.

"AH!" the girls screamed turning to him with wide eyes at seeing the face, and the armor with tails. "Leo?!"

"Hey." He greeted, 'waving' with his tails. "I take it you two girls slept well?"

"What happened to you?" The woman who ran as once Astronema asked in shock.

"I just had a little makeover with bonuses. You like?" Leo smirked, turning on the spot.

The girls were horrified while Leo cracked his neck.

"What? Am I not sexy anymore?" He asked as if heartbroken.

"Leo, what happened? I mean, you look like...Trakeena." spoke Karone before it finally clicked in.

Leo smirked, instantly in front of the two. Before Karone could do or say anything Leo pulled her into a kiss.

Her and Maya's eyes widened in shock while Marine tried pushing him away. But at the same time she had thought about being intimate with Leo since she met him so she was tempted to kiss back.

"Leo stop!" shouted Maya.

"Jealous Maya?" Leo asked as he broke the kiss before he pulled the jungle girl close and kissed her, stating his dominance clearly to her.

She gasped and tried pushing against his chest, but the grip didn't slacken in the least. She felt her body shudder against his even as she tried to push him away.

'What's happened to him?!' Both girls thought in shock.

Soon he broke the kiss and let go of her. "Ever had a kiss like that?"

"No." She admitted with a bright blush before stepping back.

"I can already tell you two want answers, well it's all real simple." Leo noted, pulling the two close. "I've got a queen and you two are gonna be our servant girls." Leo said simply.

"...WHAT?!" The girls yelled. Seeing this Leo knew it would be best to lie.

"Look girls. Trakeena has super weapons ready to destroy Terra Venture. If I didn't become her husband or... This... Then she would have killed the colony. Same thing with this, if you two don't become our concubines than the place will be destroyed." Leo lied "Besides I always found you both sexy and beautiful so I can at least hope we can be happy with our sacrifice."

"A-Are you crazy?!" Karone gasped.

"It's either this or our home gets destroyed." Leo lied, holding them close. "Please Karone."

She blushed a the closeness and was horrified to hear that.

"... Okay." Maya nodded with narrowed eyes, wanting to protect her new home.

"And you Karone?" Leo asked with a grin, slowly bringing his hand to her ass.

"Well...maybe." She whispered, blushing a bit before jumping at feeling a hand rub her ass.

"Thank you Karone." He nodded, kissing her.

She blushed, but didn't try to pull away this time.

Well... We should do this." Maya blushed and nodded.

"Good choice." Leo nodded, kissing her as he began to gently rub her chest.

She shivered at the sudden move, but couldn't break away even if she tried. Not that she wanted to 'go right now, gently pushing her body against his.

Maya watched while shuddering from eagerness since she had never kissed someone before.

Leo broke the kiss, repeating the process with jungle born yellow ranger.

She gasped at how it made her back tingle while feeling her chest press against his.

Leo then broke the kiss and took his pants off with use of his three tails, revealing his hard cock to the two women as his hands continued to roam their bodies.

"Holy...shit." spoke Karone with wide eyes.

Maya licked her lips a bit, going to her knees. She reached up and grasped it, stunned at how warm it felt.

Maya stayed quiet for a second, softly feeling the penis as she stared at it in lust, before she leaned forward and started licking it.

"Wow Maya, I didn't even have to say anything." Leo said in shock, smiling at the woman's soft tongue.

Maya didn't listen as her tongue moved up and across the dick. She was licking from the base to the tip, the taste sending shivers down her spine.

"Care to join in Karone?"

"I... I guess." The second pink Galaxy ranger nodded, getting to her knees. Seeing as Maya was sucking away at Leo's cock she didn't see much of a choice and leaned her head down, licking his balls.

"Oh yeah, good girls." Leo moaned, grinning in pleasure. 'Trakeena's gonna love them.'

Time ticked away as the two female rangers pleasured him, Leo having came on their faces from their double oral assault. He then spent some time eating the two out, Karone surprising him with her oddly dirty mouth when pleasured.

Maya now may under him, naked and ready for him to enter her aching pussy.

"Ready to really know what it means to fuck?" Leo smiled, rubbing her breast lightly.

"Please Leo." She panted, nodding lightly.

He rubbed the tip against her entrance before slowly pushing inward.

"Leo!" Maya gasped and moaned, feeling herself spread open.

"Ooh, you're already starting to clench around me." Leo teased, grinning.

Maya gasped as it went in deeper and gripped the bed as the tip rubbed against her hymen.

"You're a virgin?" Leo blinked. 'I honestly didn't know that.' He thought as a bit of the old Leo came out, kissing Maya gently to help comfort her as he broke her hymen as painlessly as he could.

The sudden pain caused her to scream into his mouth.

"It's okay, it's okay." He soothed as he broke the kiss, staying still. "Just don't move and it'll go away."

Maya nodded, holding her eyes closed and biting her lip as she tried to keep calm. 'Ignore the pain, ignore the pain.' She thought, the pain slowly morphing into pleasure. Her pussy clung to his dick more while she gave a nod. "You can move." She whispered gently, smiling brightly at him.

He grinned before pulling back with the tip in and pushed back in with a grunt.

"Leo!" Maya gasped, rocking against him slowly. "It...It's so...big!"

"You're tight Maya, I could fuck you all night long." Leo smiled as he began to pick up speed. "How's your first real cock?"

"You feel... So... Good Leo." Maya moaned.

"Hey Karone, why don't you join in and help make Maya feel even better?" Leo suggested, seeing the horny pink ranger.

She nodded and crawled over to Maya's chest and started licking the nipples while Maya moaned louder. "Like that slut?" Karone asked as she licked Maya's nipples, her dirty talk coming out.

"Yes!" Maya moaned gently, smiling. "Give me more!"

Leo smirked and slammed away, moving one of his tails down to fuck Karone.

She gasped from the sudden move as it slowly pushed into her.

"You're not a virgin?" Leo blinked.

"Zane took it when we were dating." Karone moaned."But I'm single now, fuck me Leo." She said, kissing Maya as their nipples rubbed against each other.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Leo grinned, getting to work. His hips started to move faster and faster. His tail moved in and out of Karone faster .

The two girls were moaning in pleasure, both moaning deeply in lust and pleasure.

"How's this feel girls?" Leo grinned .

"So good!" The two moaned. "More! Harder!"

Leo grinned, suddenly stinging them in the neck with his remaining two tails.

"Yeow!" They all flinched but the pleasure they were feeling heightened and it wasn't going down.

'There we go.' Leo thought with a grin, knowing he had them. They were his now.

Both girls moaned from the tail and cock, but started feeling even more and more hot to the point their bodies felt on fire. They both moaned as they came, their bodies shaking.

Leo grunted from feeling Maya get tighter and moved his dick in and out faster with his limit coming. "I'm... Gonna... Cum!" He grunted, filling her insides with his white cream.

"LEO!" Maya moaned happily.

"This looks fun." Trakeena smiled as she walked in. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not at all." Leo smiled, pulling out of the yellow ranger. "Just breaking them in."

Trakeena nodded with a grin, walking over. "Then I'll join you." She stripped naked, crawling over and kissing Karone.

Said pink ranger moaned with eagerness.

Leo smiled, pulling out of Maya where his cum leaked out slowly.

Trakeena started squeezing Karone's chest while wrestling her tongue with hers.

Karone moaned, trying to run their snatches against each other as she melted into her new queens touch.

"How's it feel to have some fun with a woman?" Trakeena teased with a grin.

"It's... Is good! Play with my breasts you sexy goddess! Please... Please finger my slutty pussy!" Karone with her surprisingly dirty mouth.

"Gladly." she grinned before pushing her middle finger up the still tight cunt. She smiled as she did the opposite of what Karone wanted, however, being slow and teasing.

"W-What are you doing?" Karone whimpered.

"Having fun." Trakeena smiled as she continued her teasing only to moan as Leo entered her from behind. "W... What are you doing?!" She moaned in shock at her king.

"Having fun." He grinned, quoting her from just a second ago as he started to fuck her. "Now stop being mean and eat out Karone's soaking wet pussy.

Trakeena gasped from his dick before leaning down and spread open Karone's legs before she started lapping at it.

"Oh fuck yes!" Karone moaned happily. "More my queen!"

"You okay there Maya?" Leo grunted as he fucked Trakeena.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Well why don't you sit on Karone's face and let her return the favour that Trakeena is giving her?" Leo suggested.

"Ooh, that sounds nice." Maya smiled, crawling over and getting into position with her vagina over the pink ranger's mouth. "Eat up Karone." Maya smiled lustfully, spreading her pussy lips revealing some of Leo's cum slowly slipping out.

Karone licked her lips before moving up and took a small lick of it while tasting Leo and Maya's essences together. She shuddered at the taste, wrapping her arms around Maya's thighs and pulling her closer as she began licking up all of Leo's cum while eating her fellow ranger out. Karone moaned while Trakeena started sucking on her nipples.

"Good girl." Trakeena moaned, enjoying the feeling of her kings cock fucking her while she reached down and began to finger Karone while she ate out Maya.

Maya moaned, kissing Trakeena as she rode Karone's face.

Leo grunted pistoning in and out of his queen while he started slapping her ass. "You girls are kinky sluts!" He moaned. "Keep it up!"

"Leo!" Trakeena moaned as she came.

Leo grunted and moved faster feeling her hole get tighter. "Oh fuck!" He grunted as he came.

"Oh yes!" Trakeena moaned as she was filled with cum, which caused her to have her own orgasm, while Maya and Karone came at the same time.

"AHHHH!" The girls all screamed in pleasure.

*Later*

Terra Venture had been easy to conquer and destroy with three of the rangers gone and Trakeena's lovers, the Green and Blue Rangers and the Magna Defender unable to hold back the hordes of powerful aliens. This lead to them dying while the ship had been converted into a brand new space station for Trakeena and Leo's colony to slowly grow.

And grown it had.

The station was now nearly three times as large, the size of a medium sized planet, with a massive population from all over the universe.

And now we take a look in the new throne room. You could hear moaning from inside the room, Leo sat on his throne while Trakeena was bouncing on his dick and with her belly swollen.

So beautiful." He smiled, kissing her.

"More my king! More!" Trakeena moaned.

Leo smiled, rubbing her stomach. "The baby is coming soon."

"I know, I can feel it everyday!" Trakeena smiled.

"How are Maya and Karone holding up?" Leo asked about their pets, kissing her.

"They're in the other room playing with some of the sting wingers." Trakeena explained, pressing a button in a remote making a screen turn on showing their pet's current situation.

Maya and Karone were riding two sting wingers while sucking others off or rubbing their dicks with large bellies.

"Glad they are happy." Leo joked before he grunted and felt his sperm shoot up inside her again.

Trakeena moaned as she grinned. Her life, her Kingdom, was good.


End file.
